Sleep Well
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Sanji poderia dormir daquele jeito sempre. / ZoroxSanji /


**DISCLAIMER: **One Piece não me pertence.  
**N/A: **Fanfic feita para o aniversário de 15 anos de One Piece! Yeah! SUPER atrasado! 8D

Mas então, terminei essa drabble por causa de um lindo comentário da Akemihime *-* na fic Lembranças de Sangue. Agradeçam a ela por eu estar postando!

Avisos básicos:  
Drabble.  
Shonen-ai (por incrível que pareça não tem lemon e não é um PWP XD).  
Boy's Love.  
Zoro x Sanji.

**Sleep Well**

A noite havia sido agitada no Sunny e os montes de pratos sujos de comida estavam equilibrados em um canto da pia. Sanji não havia conseguido, dessa vez, fazer com que alguém ficasse para ajudá-lo. Suspirou. _"Yosh! Vamos colocar isso tudo em ordem!"_. E com tal pensamento começou a limpeza das travessas. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, havia se concentrado tanto em seu trabalho e deixando tudo brilhando, novamente, que o tempo para o loiro havia passado em um piscar de olhos. Assim que terminou de colocar o último prato dentro do armário, espreguiçou-se, jogou os braços à cima da cabeça esticando-os ao máximo, estralando uma ou outra junta no processo.

Precisava ir dormir. Estava cansado e uma cama quentinha era tudo o que precisava naquela hora. Virou-se para sair e antes de dar mais um passo parou. Seus olhos pousaram na cena a sua frente. Sentado indisciplinadamente, mais especificamente deitado com metade do tronco sobre a mesa, o espadachim da tripulação parecia dormir. Os braços cruzados em cima da madeira serviam como uma espécie de travesseiro. Seus os olhos estavam fechados e sua expressão era serena, muito diferente do que costumava ser, quando acordado. Definitivamente ele estava dormindo naquela posição desagradável. Mas o que intrigou o cozinheiro foi que sequer havia notado a presença de Zoro entrar na sua sagrada cozinha. Lembrava claramente de ter o visto saindo porta a fora, esquivando-se do trabalho de limpeza. E agora, veja bem, ele estava ali.

Sanji sorriu sutilmente.

- Marimo idiota... – murmurou. Sanji não queria acordar o homem a frente, que, mesmo naquela posição, parecia tão bem acomodado e relaxado. Em vez de sair resolveu sentar-se na cadeira ao lado, copiando a posição do outro. Ficou com suas faces viradas para as do espadachim, observando-o.

Há quanto tempo Zoro havia ficado o observando? Quando ele teria caído no sono?

Aquelas perguntas ficariam sem respostas por enquanto.

Sanji deixou os olhos vasculharem cada milímetro da expressão serena, a qual era rara. Em sua maioria Zoro não tinha um semblante fácil de se decifrar, era praticamente impossível descobrir o que pensava. Apenas nos momentos em que resolvia se pronunciar era que Sanji conseguia tirar alguma conclusão sobre o que se passava naquela cabeça-de-alga-oca.

E novamente Sanji deixou um quase imperceptível sorriso adornar seus lábios.

- Marimo idiota. – murmurou mais uma vez.

Para Sanji não havia outra palavra para descrever Zoro além de idiota. Claro que sempre haveria outras conotações, contudo, sempre seriam com a mesma significação. E ainda assim aquele espadachim conseguia mexer com aquele sentimentozinho dentro de seu peito, o qual crescia a cada instante, segundo, minuto, hora, dia que passava com o outro.

Mesmo entre brigas, discussões, conflitos, desacordos, desavenças, divergências, ou seja lá qual palavra poderia usar para descrever seu dia-a-dia com Zoro, qualquer uma que escolhesse viria acompanhada por alguma fagulha de paixão, carinho, afeto, entusiasmo, ardor, ternura, amizade, amor. E principalmente a última.

Sanji elevou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos revoltos de Zoro, acariciando-os com zelo e suavidade, sentindo a textura macia dos fios entrelaçados em seus longos e finos dedos. Era melhor deixá-lo dormir, mesmo que aquela posição fosse terrível. O cozinheiro admirou mais um tempo a face adormecida, direcionando seus olhos para onde seus dedos trilhavam: a cicatriz em cima do olho do espadachim. Demorou-se ali, apenas imaginando o que aquele homem teria sofrido em seu árduo treinamento. Continuou descendo a carícia até a bochecha e direcionou-se até os lábios levemente partidos, delineando-os com o máximo de cuidado. Logo afastou sua mão da face, deixando-a sobre a mão de Zoro.

Fechou os olhos por um instante. O sono começando a tomar conta. Já não tinha mais vontade de levantar e ir até sua confortável e aconchegante cama. Estar ali com Zoro era acolhedor o suficiente para não querer ir embora. Não queria deixar para trás aquele que nutria um sentimento tão profundo.

Tudo logo ficou nublado. Sua mente deixando-se levar pelo cansaço. A inconsciência tomou espaço. E nos últimos míseros segundos de consciência, pôde sentir um aperto em sua mão e um corpo quente contra o seu. Um beijo suave foi depositado em seus lábios e outro em seguida em seu pescoço. Logo seus pés saíram do chão e seus braços da mesa. Agora sua cabeça estava apoiada em uma superfície diferente, podia sentir a maciez e o leve cheiro amadeirado do outro corpo, que emanava calor para o seu. Conhecia aqueles braços que o carregavam com tanto carinho e cuidado. Não precisava se esforçar para saber quem era.

E antes mesmo de pensar em abrir os olhos e recobrar a consciência, sua mente apagou.


End file.
